Forever & Always
by Siegrain-Black
Summary: the Blake sisters born in the 1830s are omega level mutants, they are both feared and hated and are identified as witches force them to live in seclusion. They find a way to completely put this witch hunting/mutant hating society behind them by traveling to a new dimension, which just so happens to hold real witches, vampires, and other supernatural creatures.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever & Always**

 **Plot- Vampire Dairies/minor X-Men Crossover; Story is about 92% in the VD verse 8% X-men verse**

 **the Blake sisters born in the 1830s are omega level mutants, they are both feared and hated and are identified as witches force them to live in seclusion. They find a way to completely put this witch hunting/mutant hating society behind them by traveling to a new dimension, which just so happens to hold real witches, vampires, and other supernatural creatures. Watch as the Blake's rise to the top of food chain and show the supernatural world not to mess with Homo sapiens superior.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Dairies, nor do I own Marvel "but I can dream I do", I do however own all OCs in this story.**

 **AN – All abilities/powers come from Super Power Wiki**

 **Character Identification**

 **Alicia Blake**

 **Born – June 4, 1833 Hair color- Black Eye color- Green/Silver**

 **Children – Artemis Blake, Allen Blake**

 **Abilities – Advanced Regeneration, Telekinesis (master Lv)*, Empathy**

 **Alexandra Blake**

 **Born – March 24, 1836 Hair color- Dark Brown Eye color- Hazel**

 **Children – Apollo Blake, Alec Blake**

 **Abilities – Advanced Regeneration, Chrono-kinesis (limited)*, Ability Intuition, Prey Instinct**

 **Alyssa Blake**

 **Born – June 21, 1837 Hair color- Dark Brown Eye color- Dark Green**

 **Children – Amara Blake, Alphonse Blake, Alana Blake**

 **Abilities – Advanced Regeneration, Telepathy (Advanced), Photo-kinesis, Weapon Proficiency**

 **Artemis Blake**

 **Born – December 20, 1864 Hair color- Black Eye color- Silver/Green**

 **Children – Arthur Blake**

 **Abilities – Advanced Regeneration, Animal Empathy, Weapon Proficiency, Photo-kinesis, Umbra-kinesis**

 **Apollo Blake**

 **Born – May 5, 1866 Hair color- Light Brown Eye color- Dark Blue**

 **Children – Ben Blake, Lucy Sommers-Blake**

 **Abilities – Advanced Regeneration, Weapon Proficiency, Photo-kinesis, Pyro-kinesis, Destiny Perception, Premonition**

 **Amara Blake**

 **Born – May 18, 1871 Hair color- Dark Brown Eye color- Dark Green**

 **Children – Daniel Blake**

 **Abilities – Advanced Regeneration, Reality Warping (Low Lv)*, Telepathy (Basic)*, Precognitive Artistry, Tychy-kinesis**

 **Arthur Blake**

 **Born – July 7, 1921 Hair color- Dark Blonde Eye color- Grey**

 **Children – Matthew Donovan**

 **Abilities – Expert Regeneration, Weapon Proficiency, Adoptive Muscle Memory, Survival Intuition**

 **Ben Blake**

 **Born – October 14, 1939 Hair color- Dark Brown Eye color- Blue**

 **Children – Stephanie Young-Blake**

 **Abilities – Expert Regeneration, Death sense, Catoptric Teleportation* (Expert Lv)***

 **Lucy Sommers-Blake**

 **Born – October 14, 1939 Hair color- Light Brown Eye color- Hazel**

 **Children – Miranda Gilbert-Sommers, Jenna Sommers**

 **Abilities – Expert Regeneration, Precognitive Dreaming, Astral Projection**

 **Daniel Blake**

 **Born – September 4, 1945 Hair color- Dark Brown Eye color- Hazel**

 **Children – Abby Bennet**

 **Abilities – Expert Regeneration, Mysto-kinesis, Animal Morphing**

 **Stephanie Young-Blake**

 **Born – January 20, 1966 Hair color- Dark Brown Eye color- Blue**

 **Children – April Young**

 **Abilities – Spatial Expansion, Remote Teleportation (Advanced)*, Doorway/Gateway Teleportation (Advanced)***

 **Miranda Gilbert-Sommers**

 **Born - June 7, 1974 Hair color- Light Brown Eye color- Brown**

 **Children – Elena Gilbert (Adopted), Jeremy Gilbert**

 **Abilities – Danger Intuition, Retro-cognition, Thermo-kinesis**

 **Abby Bennet**

 **Born – April 15, 1974 Hair color- Black Eye color- Green/Hazel**

 **Children – Bonnie Bennet Class- Witch (servant of Nature)**

 **Abilities - Intuitive Precognition, Animal empathy**

 **Jenna Sommers**

 **Born – May 8, 1983 Hair color- Strawberry Blonde Eye color- Hazel**

 **Children – N/A**

 **Abilities – Danger Intuition, Astral Projection, Telekinesis (basic)***

 **Matthew Donovan**

 **Born – September 5, 1994 hair color- Blonde Eye color- Blue**

 **Children – N/A**

 **Abilities – Survival Intuition, Weapon Proficiency, Prey Instinct**

 **Bonnie Bennet**

 **Born – October 11, 1994 Hair color- Black Eye color- Green/Hazel**

 **Children – N/A Class- Witch (servant of Nature)**

 **Abilities – Magical Intuition, Lunar-kinesis, Lunar-teleportation (Basic)***

 **Allen Blake**

 **Born – March 15, 1994 Hair color-Black Eye color-Hazel**

 **Children – N/A**

 **Abilities – Advance Regeneration, Omni-Teleportation (Expert)* , Adoptive Muscle Memory**

 **Alec Blake**

 **Born – September 23, 1994 Hair color- Black Eye color- Hazel**

 **Children – N/A**

 **Abilities – Advance Regeneration, Telekinesis (Advanced)*, Molecular Immobilization**

 **Alphonse Blake**

 **Born- June 30, 1996 Hair color- Light Brown Eye color- Sea Green**

 **Children – N/A**

 **Abilities – Advanced Regeneration, Telepathy (Basic)*, Umbra-kinesis, Photo-kinesis**

 **April Young**

 **Born – August 29, 1996 Hair color- Dark Brown Eye color- Blue**

 **Children- N/A**

 **Abilities – Portal Creation (Advanced)*, Reality Warping (Low Lv)***

 **Jeremy Gilbert**

 **Born – October 6, 1996 Hair color- Brown Eye color- Brown**

 **Children – N/A Class- Medium/Human**

 **Abilities – Astral Projection, Mediumship, Death Sense**

 **Alana Blake**

 **Born – May 26, 1997 Hair color- Dark Blonde Eye color- Dark Green**

 **Children – N/A**

 **Abilities – Advanced Regeneration, Telepathy (Basic)*, Accelerated Probability, Precognitive Artistry**

 **Authors' note**

*Some Abilities have different levels of mastery that is based on a number of different factors; these abilities are Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Reality Warping, and Regeneration. An abilities level can increase or stay at its initial level, based on factors of age, mastery of the basics, will-power, and emotional distress.

*the Regeneration ability can be passed down a family line, however after a third generation is born the ability weakens and may pop up spontaneously.

*The Blake Sisters were born in Atlanta, Georgia in the Marvel Verse in the 1830s, People with abilities were usually accused of witchcraft or being devil worshipers and were burn at the stake, hanged, or lynched.

*Alexandra's Chrono-kinesis can only go back 10 years in time and only 5 years into the future.

*List of kinesis' used

Chrono-kinesis: move time in any direction

Lunar-kinesis: manipulate lunar energy

Photo-kinesis: manipulate and generate light

Mysto-kinesis: manipulate magic and magical energy

Pyrokinesis: manipulate and generate fire

Telekinesis: move objects with your mind

Thermokinesis: manipulate and generate heat

Tychokinesis: manipulate probability

Umbrakinesis: manipulate darkness

*Levels of Regeneration

Unstable Level

Healing may be unreliable, either failing or have a limit on how many times it can be used.

May come at a cost, such as accelerating cellular division and aging to close up the wound.

May require a certain condition to activate regeneration, such as the consumption of blood.

Regeneration may be limited to a certain part of the body, instead of the whole.

Basic Level

Minor wounds such as cuts, bruises and light burns heal faster than normal.

Recovering from minor to moderate blood loss.

Critical wounds such as loss of limbs, damaged nerves, and internal organs cannot be regenerated, as wounds would simply close up faster and lost organs remain lost.

Cells that are fatally damaged, such as by burning, cannot be regenerated, resulting in permanent scarring.

Expert Level

External wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, may heal at a much more accelerated rate, disregarding of severity.

Cellular and genetic damage is reduced, greatly extending the user's lifespan.

Lost limbs may be regenerated quickly or can be reattached.

Can survive severe blood loss.

Minor damaged internal organs may heal, but more severity may be beyond repair and may take more time to heal.

Nerves may remain damaged.

Tumorous cells may actually be multiplied via regeneration as they are considered living cells.

Advanced Level

Minor to moderate wounds heal near-instantaneously, to the point of as though they never happened.

Lost limbs and internal organs may be completely regenerated.

Damaged nerves can be healed to a certain extent.

Cellular senescence is drastically reduced, if not completely halted, granting decelerated aging/eternal youth.

Critically and fatally damaged cells can regenerate, preventing scars.

User can regenerate as long as the head/brain is damaged to no more than a certain level.

Disease Immunity

User is near-completely unaffected by toxin or drugs.

Destruction of the head is one of the few sure methods to ensure the user of this level's death.

Healing strength may be so powerful, the blood is enriched with healing powers that can be used to heal others.

Tumorous cells may actually be multiplied via regeneration as they are considered living cells.

Master Level

Cellular regeneration and rejuvenation would be so powerful, the user would be close to true immortality.

Brain cells and nerves can be completely repaired, to the point of keeping the mind intact.

Decapitation can be reduced in effectiveness as the user can reattach their heads an seal the cut.

Contaminant Immunity

User is forever in their optimal health and physical prime.

Tumorous cells will be healed to the point of returning to their optimal, healthy form.

The only way to inflict long term exhaustion and injury on the user is to use attacks faster than the speed of regeneration at a repeated rate.

Ultimate Level

User may regenerate completely as long as one cell or even molecule remains intact.

Decapitation would be pointless as user can regenerate a head, or the head can regenerate a whole new body.

Impossible to exhaust or permanently injure, regardless of attack speed.

Removal of soul or temporal erasure are the only methods of killing the user.

Absolute Level

User may regenerate even if their body and soul are completely destroyed.

Complete destruction results in complete restoration.

Physical, mental, spiritual and temporal states will restore to full without fail.

Only possible method to truly kill the immortal is to first find a method to negate regeneration.

*Levels of Teleportation

Basic Level: User is capable of teleporting short distances, from one side of a room to another, or a few blocks away. Users can only teleport themselves and very limited amount of mass, equal to what they are wearing/carrying.

Advanced Level: User is capable of teleporting large distances, from one side of a field to another, or a few kilometers or so. User can teleport limited mass, equal to several people/heavy household appliances.

Expert Level: User is capable of teleporting thousands of kilometers, on a continental scale. User can teleport mass equal to a bus/industrial machine.

Master Level: User is capable of teleporting on planetary scale, moving anywhere on the planet or possibly to the closest satellite such as the Moon. User can teleport mass equal to buildings.

Ultimate Level: User is capable of teleporting on light years distances, at a cosmic scale. User can teleport mass equal to planets.

Absolute Level: User is capable of teleporting anywhere, including from illusion to reality, into one's mind, even conceptual things such as teleporting wounds and diseases off of a body. User can teleport effectively unlimited mass.

*Levels of Telepathy

Basic Level

Mind Reading: The ability to read/sense the thought of others.

Psychic Communication: The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information.

Telempathy: The ability to communicate through emotions.

Telepathic Speaking: The ability to speak telepathically.

Advanced Level

Binding: The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind.

Download: The ability to quickly process, store, or download information through another's mind.

Emotion Manipulation: The ability to make one feel pleased, happy, pained, or any other emotion.

Illusion Manipulation: The ability to manipulate what others perceive, such as making them see things that aren't actually

present, or not see things that are.

Knowledge Projection: The ability to project knowledge onto another mind.

Telepathic Language Instruction: The ability to teach languages telepathically.

Knowledge Replication: The ability to replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others.

Memory Reading: The ability to read the target's memories.

Mental Inducement: The ability to temporarily push the targets mind into the wanted state.

Mind Control: The ability to manipulate the minds of other via thought process.

Mind Image: The ability to project one's image to the mind of another.

Mind Link: The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person, also called imprinting.

Mind Melding: The ability to fuse one's consciousness with another.

Mind Walking: The ability to enter the mind of another.

Omni-lingualism: The ability to intuitively understand all languages.

Psionic Inundation: The ability to launch psi-bolts to cause mental damage.

Neurocognitive Deficit: The ability to shut down an opponent's higher brain function.

Telepathic Static: The ability to project telepathic static.

Psychic Inhibitors: The ability to place inhibitors in the mind to limit target's capabilities.

Psychic Navigation: The ability to create a mental map of the area.

Psychic Shadow: The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other psychics.

Psychic Shield: The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself and/or others.

Psychic Torture: The ability to torture victims mentally and spiritually.

Pushing: The ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into others.

Sensory Scrying: The ability to perceive through the sense of other beings.

Speaking Inducement: The ability to make others say whatever one wants.

Telepathic Combat: The ability to use telepathy in physical combat

Telepathic Hijacking: The ability to hijack telepathic communication.

Telepathic Prediction: The ability to know an opponent's moves and attacks by reading their brain waves.

Telepathic Relay: The ability to act as a mental relay station for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through the user.

Thought Manifestation: The ability to make ones thoughts visible to all.

Thought Manipulation: The ability to control the thoughts of others.

Master Level

Darkside View: The ability to communicate with and bring out the dark side of a person's personality.

Consciousness Transferal: The ability to transfer one's mind to a new body.

Lightside View: The ability to communicate with and bring out the good side of a person's personality.

Mental Hallucination: The ability to cause mental hallucinations.

Mental Manipulation: The ability to manipulate functions of the mind.

Mind Exchange: The ability to transfer one's mind into another's body, taking control of that body.

Projective Omnilingualism: The ability to emit a field that translates every spoken language.

Psychic Constructs: The ability to generate constructs out of mental energy.

Psychic Energy Manipulation: The ability to produce and manipulate mental energy.

Psychic Wave Manipulation: The ability to generate and manipulate thought waves.

Psychosomatic Illusion: The ability to create powerful illusions that may cause severe physical damage.

Subconscious Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the subconscious.

Ultimate Level

Mental Projection: The ability to project thoughts into reality.

Mindscape Transportation: The ability to transport physical matter into one's conscious or subconscious thoughts.

Omnipathy: The ability to read the thoughts of billions or more subjects at once.

*Levels of Reality Warping

Low-level Users

Users of this stage cannot break the laws of physics, but they can bend them , such as running on vertical walls and Rule Bending. They are the weakest of reality warpers, being severely limited and are debatable to being called "Reality Warpers".

Medium-Level Users

Users of this can mimic animated characters. Users of this level of power are known for holding powers such as Cartoon Physics, performing a seemingly impossible feat (e.g. producing a mallet out of thin air). Some may be able to impose their laws onto others.

Advanced-Level Users

Users of this power level are very powerful force to be reckon with. They can manipulate Physics, allowing them to not only bend, but even break the laws of physics. Being the general form of reality warper, 'Physics Manipulators' can invent their own physical laws and impose them on the rest of the universe.

Master-Level Users

These are the rarest and most powerful of reality warpers. Not only that they can break the laws of physics, they can control the very rules of logic and reason, able to perform a feat that is not only impossible, but also inconceivable. They are so powerful, they may appear to be practically omnipotent.

*Levels of Telekinesis

Basic level

Binding: To keep object/being from moving.

Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air.

Psionic Strength: To augment the user's physical strength, e. through a steel wall.

Telekinetic Bullet Projection: To project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets.

Telekinetic Choking: To strangle others.

Telekinetic Maneuver: to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack.

Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away.

Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table.

Advanced level

Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them.

Elemental Manipulation: Alternate the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level.

Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate matter and energy at molecular level.

Motion Manipulation: Guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation.

Property Manipulation: Change the physical and chemical properties.

Self-Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate self at molecular level.

Transmutation: Ability of changing molecules turning anything into most anything else.

Motor-Skill Manipulation: To manipulate the movement of others.

Object Manipulation: To alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door.

Intuitive Aptitude: To learn how an object work by taking it apart and putting back together.

Spatial Sense: To "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance.

Telekinetic Aura: Possess powerful telekinetic extensions field from oneself.

Telekinetic Blast: Emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path.

Telekinetic Combat: to use telekinesis in physical combat

Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball.

Telekinetic Constructs: To create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy.

Telekinetic Destruction: To make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table.

Telekinetic Flight: To use telekinesis to fly.

Telekinetic Teleportation: Use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others.

Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition.

Unarmed Weapon Wielding: Use weapons without touching them.

Wound Inducement: to use telekinesis to cause physical wounds on others.

Master level

Dimensional Travel: To bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement.

Atomic Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at the atomic levels. e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy.

Chemistry Manipulation: By directly applying change to the sub-molecular bonds.

Cosmological Force Manipulation: Bend the very energies of the universe via thought alone.

Energy Absorption/Conversion: To absorb and convert energy.

Matter Manipulation: Change the very nature of physical nature of substance.

Self-Atomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at atomic level.

Neural Impulse Manipulation: To redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, achieving control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body.

Mental Manipulation: By controlling the electrical signals in the brain.

Reanimation: To reanimate corpses.

Organic Manipulation: To manipulate organic matter.

Age Shifting: By manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially achieve Immortality.

Telekinetic Regeneration: To regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation.

Psionic Explosion: To create and discharge a destructive psychic energy across a wide range.

Remote Telekinesis: To manipulate matter that is not within the user's location, e.g. controlling a rock 2000 miles away.

Vibration Emission: To emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom.

Weather Manipulation: To manipulate the weather, e.g. create lightning storms.

Ultimate level

Fundamental Forces Manipulation: To manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe.

Particle Manipulation: To manipulate matter at the basest of levels.

Particle Energy Manipulation: To manipulate particle energy.

Reality Warping: To manipulate reality by bending quantum strings in a localized area.

Space-Time Manipulation: To manipulate and distort the space-time continuum.

Subatomic Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at subatomic levels.

Self-Subatomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at sub-atomic level.

Universal Force Manipulation: To manipulate both the physical and esoteric forces of the universe.

 **AN- The prolog should be done around Sunday-Mondayish, Tuesday at the latest.**

 **This is my first story so please tell me what you think of the characters and if there is anything you would like to see in the review section.**

 **Hopefully at the end of each chapter I will be putting more background information on the OCs two at a time; such as likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and their strongest personality trait.**


	2. Chapter 2 From The Ashes

Date: **April 8,1857**

 **Alicia Pov**

Soot and charred flesh was the only thing I smelled when I awoke, ashes caked my whole being from my nails to my hair, there was even some still in throat. I ignored the odd sensation as best as I could and looked around to see if I could find my sisters but all I could see was the remains of my bedroom. I had absolutely know idea how something like this could possibly happen, it was completely inconceivable. I stood naked as my mother bore me into this world and move to the hall toward the staircase that led to the main sitting room of the manor.

" Damn!" The first floor looked no better than the second and the staircase was all but collapsed; only ½ of the railing kept it from falling completely. "I'll have to jump" I wined to myself. I took a few steps back for a running start and then landed softly on the main floor," I really hate using my abilities for trivial matters but it can't be helped at this moment." I proceeded to walk to the entrance hall examining the rest of the damage to my home, "I can't be leave the towns people had the audacity to do this to us, how ignorant could you possibly be; me a witch how absurd." I muttered, nearly inaudible to anyone but myself. " best to see the condition my sisters are in." I reached out with my empathy as I tried to locate them through emotional sensing.I found both Alyssa and Alexandra near the back of the manor, I heard towards them as fast as I could as I kneel down I could tell they were in the process of regenerating abet slowly. " there's nothing I can do but wait it seems."

 **Alyssa Pov**

" what the bloody hell happened," I spoke as soon as I open my eyes and look toward my sister watching over me.

"It seems as though the townspeople have taken to burning a house down believing us to be witches as if such a thing were possible" she said.

" witches, truly is that the best they can come up with, I find that absolutely absurd how much better than witches would ever be I would much rather find a likeness to a goddess." I smirked towards Alicia.

" even in this crucial hour you're as arrogant as ever, but I suppose you're right, goddess is a much more fitting title for one such as I, you however currently look like a troll a very nasty one at that." she spoke jokingly.

"You're not much better I suppose the Ashen look quite Suits You, how long do you suppose Alexandra will take to wake?" I asked.

" hmm, another minute or so she always did have the slowest regeneration rate out of all of us." She spoke monotonously

"True."I spoke as she started to Twitch.

"Are we going to seek Vengeance sister or will we simply move on from here, because if we do leave I say burn something down in retaliation." I let her see the dark smirk on my face.

"It all depends on what Alexandra who would choose because I'm honestly on the fence about this, but I wouldn't mind seeing the church burn to ashes, after which we shall leave I'll discuss more when Alexandra awake so I do not have to repeat myself." Alicia spoke with a smirk.

 **Alexandra POV**

"I feel like a horse ran me over! what happened sisters? and what happened to the Manor?"

"The townspeople thought us to be witches and to get rid of us they burn down our home in the dead of night, like the Cowardly sheep of the church they are." Alyssa spoke angrily.

"I see, I thought I felt something off last night but I wasn't entirely sure." she gave a very glad to words."Damn! I should have warned you that I should have followed my instinct." I looks towards my older sister and received a sad look in return.

"It can't be helped let's just look for anything that survived the fire, if there's no clothes intact we must go out and retrieve after which we burn down the church and head towards the next town over after which I plan Too Perfect my ability as much as I can to find a way for us to leave this bigoted world. The two of you would best do that as well." Alicia spoke sternly.

"I guess it can't be helped but I'm taking a bath in a nearby stream first I feel absolutely disgusting." My disgust showing true to my voice.

I received an amused laugh in return from them both" I quite agree it truly is Disgusting." replied both of them.

The three of us proceeded to walk out of the back of The Manor towards the stream that was about a 5 minute walk away, all the while plotting our vengeance towards the ones that wronged us.

 **By the time Dawn is reached the price of their ignorance will be reaped.**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry that this is really late but I finally got some free time from school and job searching... this is the intro so its kinda short chap 3 will be up in about 3 days and be around 1500 words I'm half done atm... I also need a beta Reader...**

 **well on to the first bio**

 **Character Bio**

 **Alicia Lana Blake**

 **Likes:** **the color green, Archery, and rainstorms**

 **Dislikes: Hypocrites, Racism, sea food,rats, and the color yellow**

 **Hobbies: Playing the violin, and Archery**

 **Dreams: Having a large family, Proving that women are not weak**

 **Strongest Personality trait: Alicia is very blunt and to the point, she does not like people speaking in riddles, however she will tell half truths to someone if it benefits her sisters and herself.**


End file.
